


Дело ноттингемских гоблинов

by rakugan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Первая война (1970-е)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugan/pseuds/rakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на командный конкурс «Битва за Англию» (http://albansk.diary.ru/)<br/>Тема задания: рассказ о казначее Пожирателей смерти.</p><p>Саммари: жизнь финансового директора Организации нелегка и полна приключений. В каких только ролях ему не приходится выступать…</p><p>В тексте есть небольшие отсылки к фику «Яма» (The Pit). Его действие происходит спустя полгода с лишним после времени действия «Ямы», в конце июля 1971 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1, где Абраксас Малфой выступает в не свойственной ему роли няньки

  
_— Я уверен, что гоблины никогда не перейдут на сторону Сами-Знаете-Кого, — сказал мистер Уизли, качая головой. — Они ведь тоже понесли потери. Помните гоблинскую семью, которую он убил во время прошлой войны, где-то недалеко от Ноттингема?  
— Я думаю, это зависит от того, что им предложат, — сказал Люпин. — Я не говорю о золоте. Если он пообещает им те свободы, в которых мы, волшебники, отказывали им столетиями, это их соблазнит. _  
ГП и ОФ, гл. 5

— Эй, ты так и будешь идти посреди улицы?..  
Бесполезно.  
Чертов мальчишка его просто не слышал. Он шел себе по проезжей части, ступая по разделительной линии, словно по канату. Еще и на ходу подпевал музыке (если ее можно так назвать!), которая гремела у него в ушах.  
Манера современной молодежи носить сережки колечками и без того смотрится по-дурацки, но Ивэн Розье и тут сумел отличиться. Обычно такие серьги заколдовывают с помощью протейных чар, чтобы разговаривать на расстоянии. Но Ивэн использовал их, чтобы слушать на ходу колдорадио.  
Музыка орала так громко, что Розье, наверное, и взрыва за спиной не расслышал бы. Точно так же он не обращал внимания на проносившиеся мимо грузовики. Касси Малфой, шагавший по тротуару, изо всех сил боролся с искушением швырнуть в мальчишку заклятьем, чтобы заставить обернуться. Если бы не магловские машины, под колеса которых Ивэн запросто мог влететь, Касси бы так и сделал. Впрочем, он и без того ждал, что пацана раздавит в лепешку. Под защитой чар маглы его не видят, так ведь и у него нет глаз на затылке!  
Больше, чем Розье, Касси ненавидел сейчас только Долохова, который навязал ему мальчишку в провожатые.  
«Один ты туда не пойдешь, это опасно, я дам тебе охрану…»  
Касси с самого начала не верил, что от девятнадцатилетнего парня может быть прок. А теперь окончательно убедился, что этому молокососу еще самому нужна нянька. Вот спасибо, Тони, удружил!  
Солнце жарило, как сковородка, над асфальтом плыло дрожащее марево, от дыма машин и угольной пыли воздух казался плотным, как вата. Касси замучился каждые пять минут накладывать охлаждающие чары. Он ненавидел это солнце, эти грязные магловские домишки, эту вонючую улицу и весь мир в целом.  
Вдобавок он понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Они и так уже раз десять аппарировали наудачу, пытаясь найти нужное место. А теперь улица привела их к железнодорожной станции. С одной стороны был тупик — там громоздились унылые здания из бурого кирпича, увенчанные медленно вращающимися колесами. С другой стороны возвышались угольные отвалы. Огромные, высотой под сотню футов, рыхлые, маслянисто-черные, они вблизи смотрелись, как настоящие горы.  
Касси остановился на повороте. Розье наконец обернулся и не спеша двинулся к своему спутнику. С очередным грузовиком он разминулся всего на десять дюймов. Касси чуть зубами не заскрипел от злости.  
Оказавшись на тротуаре, Ивэн коснулся палочкой своих сережек, отключая радио. Казалось, он только теперь вернулся в реальный мир. Касси с ненавистью разглядывал слипшиеся от пота светлые волосы мальчишки.  
— Что, надоело выпендриваться? — спросил он.  
— Да просто дорога кончилась, — безмятежно пояснил Розье. — Ну что, куда мы дальше?  
— А гоблин его знает, — буркнул Касси.  
Ивэну это показалось очень смешной шуткой.  
— Думаю, надо аппарировать еще на милю к северу, — сказал Касси ледяным тоном, который, как ему казалось, должен был приструнить Розье. Но тот, все еще смеясь, вдруг покачал головой.  
— Мы и так уже час прыгаем вокруг этого Хансфорда. Давайте лучше заберемся туда, — он кивнул на угольную гору, — и осмотримся.  
Как ни противно, пришлось признать, что мальчишка прав. Касси покосился на отвал. Высоко, черт побери… Что же они не додумались взять метлы? Можно было отправить за ними Розье, но Касси решил этого не делать. Как-никак, он тут главный. Незачем показывать юнцу, что его начальник чего-то не предусмотрел.  
Коротко кивнув, Касси первым зашагал к отвалу, на ходу наколдовывая лестницу на склоне. Проезжавшая мимо магловская машина вильнула так, что чуть не врезалась в фонарный столб, — должно быть, водитель засмотрелся на ступеньки, сами по себе возникавшие в толще угля. Ну, что уставился?! Касси повел палочкой по кругу, расширяя границу антимагловских чар. Машина чихнула, выпустила клуб дыма и поехала дальше.  
Подниматься оказалось трудно — куски угля рассыпались, ступеньки съезжали, Касси то и дело проваливался. Ивэн тем временем уже взбежал наверх, словно дразня спутника своей молодостью и легкостью. Когда Касси приблизился к вершине, мальчишка даже наклонился и протянул ему руку. Нашел инвалида! Презрительно поджав губы, Касси сделал вид, что руки не заметил.  
Наверху солнце пекло еще сильнее, от угольной пыли было кисло во рту. И ничего толкового увидеть не удавалось, сколько ни крути головой. Во все стороны тянулись вереницы одинаковых домов, шоссе, железнодорожные пути, цепочки вагонов, мешанина черных и серых пятен…  
— Как на Луне, да? — сказал Розье.  
Касси промолчал. Надо ж ляпнуть такую глупость!  
— Вы, наверное, хотите возразить, что Луна сделана из сыра? — вежливо спросил Ивэн. — Но это же легко себе представить. Например, вон в том карьере наверняка добывают «стилтон». Смотрите, а вон там его грузят в вагоны! Даже отсюда можно разглядеть прожилки…  
Касси стиснул зубы и отошел. Что за бред! Эти современные подростки могут хоть минуту помолчать и не плести ерунду?  
— Нашел! — вдруг крикнул Розье.  
Касси неохотно повернул голову.  
Там, куда указывал Ивэн, милях в трех от угольной горы, виднелось обширное зеленое пространство неровной формы.  
— Ни магловских зданий, ни машин, — сказал Ивэн. — Значит, стоит защита. Наверное, как раз там гоблинская шахта.  
На таком расстоянии Касси ничего различить не мог, но, подумав, кивнул.  
— Давай двигаться, — хмуро сказал он и аппарировал первым.

***  
Справедливости ради, вовсе не Ивэн (или не только он) был причиной плохого настроения Касси Малфоя.  
Все пошло наперекосяк еще со вчерашнего вечера, когда Касси познакомился в дансинг-холле с юной блондиночкой по имени Джуди. Она была туповата и вульгарно накрашена, но на один раз сойдет. Они мило провели вечер, а потом Касси предложил продолжить его в приватной обстановке.  
Аппарировать с Джуди в Малфой-мэнор он, конечно, не собирался. Во-первых, он в принципе не водил туда девиц (еще стащат что-нибудь!). Во-вторых, у Люциуса были каникулы, он сейчас жил дома, и Касси совсем не хотелось, чтобы сын видел его в компании подружек на одну ночь.  
Для таких случаев у Касси был холостяцкий домик вблизи Сомерсета. Свое тайное убежище он обставил на широкую ногу, и Джуди там понравилось. Да и против бокала вина она совсем не возражала. Chateau Marraigne 1967 года — конечно, не гран-крю, которого такие девушки все равно не оценят, но и не дешевка.  
Сначала они пили и болтали, потом танцевали под граммофон. Потом стали целоваться — если бы не толстый слой помады на губах Джуди, было бы даже ничего… Но стоило Касси перейти к более решительным действиям, как угадайте, что эта дрянь сделала? Она передумала!  
Мало того, она еще и закатила пьяную истерику. Всхлипывала, размазывала потекшую тушь, бормотала что-то о родителях, которым сказала, что идет в гости к подруге... Чтобы успокоить девчонку, Касси слегка шлепнул ее по щеке, но она только сильнее зарыдала.  
Со злости он вытряхнул ее сумочку — так и есть, никаких признаков лицензии на аппарацию! Оказалось, что Джуди наврала насчет своих лет. Рыдая, она призналась, что только-только закончила пятый курс Хаффлпаффа. Студентам младше седьмого курса на танцах бывать не полагалось, но в пятничный вечер, когда народу полно, не будет же охрана проверять у каждого документы.  
Касси с трудом сдержался, чтоб не надавать девчонке как следует. Ну, зато стало ясно, почему она так цеплялась за его локоть при аппарации. И почему даже краны в ванной открывала вручную — боялась колдовать вне школы.  
А еще было понятно, что тут даже на минет не приходится рассчитывать. Конечно, можно было применить империо, а потом стереть девчонке память. Но в своих талантах обливиатора Касси был далеко не уверен. Вдруг малолетняя шалава все вспомнит и побежит жаловаться? В его планы не входило отправляться в Азкабан за то, что трахнул несовершеннолетнюю идиотку.  
Так что он просто выставил Джуди за порог, посоветовав на прощанье больше никогда так не делать. Даже дал ей денег на «Ночного рыцаря» — не по доброте душевной, а просто чтоб не вздумала ночевать у него на пороге. Шел между тем уже третий час ночи, и не было смысла возвращаться в дансинг-холл для очередного знакомства. Можно было, конечно, заказать шлюху, но Касси так устал и разозлился, что дело могло закончиться фиаско. Только деньги будут зря потрачены. Поэтому он плюнул на все и аппарировал домой.  
Рассчитывал хотя бы нормально выспаться, но и этого ему не позволили. В три часа он лег, а в девять его уже разбудила незнакомая сова, громко хлопавшая крыльями на подоконнике.  
Касси еле сумел открыть глаза, чтобы прочесть послание. Но когда наконец понял, что там написано, то мигом проснулся.  
В письме была всего одна строчка:

_Я хотел бы получить разъяснения, как это следует понимать._

Под письмом стояла вычурная подпись Рагнока, главы Гринготтса.  
Еще к пергаменту прилагался стеклянный шарик с колдозаписью. Стоило коснуться его палочкой, затараторил бодрый голос:

_Доброе утро, дорогие слушатели, говорит радио «Моргана». Сегодня двадцать четвертое июля тысяча девятьсот семьдесят первого года, семь часов утра по Гринвичу. С вами в студии Адонис Пиггли. Для начала короткий выпуск новостей._  
 _Трагедия случилась вчера вечером вблизи Хансфорда в графстве Ноттингем, где на пороге собственной шахты была зверски убита целая семья гоблинов. Погибли Вигрод Винторукий, сорока семи лет, его супруга, Мабрин Мохнатая, сорока двух лет, и трое детей, шестнадцати, десяти и пяти лет._  
 _Тела обнаружил брат главы семьи, Бодриг Бубноголовый, сотрудник отдела валютных операций банка Гринготтс. Он навестил родных, чтобы отметить день рождения одного из племянников, но вместо этого попал на место кровавой бойни. После увиденного Бодриг находится в состоянии шока, ему потребовалась экстренная помощь колдомедиков._  
 _Руководитель следственной бригады Бартемиус Крауч пока не дает никаких комментариев. Но от наших источников мы узнали, что по одной из версий в деле может быть замешан известный оппозиционный политик, называющий себя Лордом Волдемортом. Накануне ночью маглы, рабочие соседней шахты, видели его недалеко от места преступления._  
 _Также Бодриг Бубноголовый в своих показаниях сообщил, что Лорд Волдеморт недавно обращался к его брату с предложением продать шахту. После того, как он получил отказ, в адрес семьи стали поступать угрозы._  
 _Подробнее о ходе следствия мы сообщим в дальнейших выпусках новостей. А сейчас о музыке. Селестина Уорбек неделю назад, к радости своих поклонников, закончила запись альбома «Украденное сердце». Сейчас прозвучит один из новых хитов этого сборника «Нет такого зелья, что исцеляет от любви»…_

На этом запись прерывалась.  
Смутная надежда, что Рагнок хотел услышать разъяснения насчет хита Селестины Уорбек, умерла, едва родившись.  
Касси так затрезвонил в колокольчик, что чуть не оборвал его. Прибежавшему на вызов эльфу велел срочно подать кофе и антипохмельное зелье. Голова с недосыпу так болела, что, казалось, вот-вот треснет.  
Когда полчаса спустя Касси, уже полностью одетый, пил зелье в столовой, его в очередной раз вывели из терпения. Хотя чего еще и ждать, если день изначально не задался?  
Виной всему был Люциус, который появился, как всегда, очень тихо. Когда он подошел поцеловать отцу руку, Касси бросил на него мрачный взгляд, говоривший: сейчас лучше не трогай меня! Но Люциус не внял предупреждению и протянул какой-то свиток.  
— Вот, это мама написала… Взгляните, сэр.  
Касси с отвращением развернул письмо от бывшей жены. «Сыночек, как твои дела… я очень соскучилась… сможешь ли ты приехать?.. спроси у отца, отпустит ли он тебя…»  
Как трогательно! То ни слуху ни духу, то внезапный приступ материнской любви… Не было сомнений, откуда он взялся. Вот уже восемь лет, с момента развода, Сесили Малфой жила в Ницце, куда Касси ежемесячно высылал чек на пятьсот галлеонов. Другим этого хватило бы на полгода, но Сесили умудрялась промотать деньги за две недели. Еще бы — модные бутики, казино и молодые любовники требуют больших расходов.  
Поначалу Сесили бомбила бывшего мужа письмами, выпрашивая еще денег, но после того, как Касси пару раз оставил ее без чека, поняла намек и заткнулась. Как она выкручивалась, Касси понятия не имел. Может, брала в долг у знакомых. Временами она прибегала к разным уловкам — то сообщала, что тяжело больна, то писала, что у нее умерла тетка, и умоляла прислать денег на портключ. Касси не верил этому ни на минуту: Сесили всегда была здорова, как лошадь, и не питала нежных чувств к родственникам.  
Сейчас, надо отдать ей должное, она нашла беспроигрышный ход. Если Люциус поедет в гости к матери, уж конечно, Касси подкинет ей сотню-другую на содержание сына.  
В принципе, это было бы даже неплохо. Люциус все еще привязан к своей беспутной мамаше. Вон каким умоляющим взглядом смотрит… Да и Касси сейчас было совсем не до него.  
Он уже готов был сказать: «Разрешаю», как вдруг кое-что вспомнил.  
— А твой табель из Хогвартса уже пришел?  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Люциус после короткой паузы.  
— Принеси.  
Когда Касси развернул свиток со школьным гербом, стало ясно, почему Люциус не спешил о нем говорить. Посреди ровного столбика «отлично» так и бросалось в глаза единственное «выше ожидаемого» в графе «ЗОТИ».  
— И как это следует понимать? — тихо, с угрозой спросил Касси, поймав себя на том, что повторяет слова Рагнока.  
— Это случайность, сэр, — быстро сказал Люциус. — Понимаете, у нас посреди года ушел учитель ЗОТИ, а новый не засчитал результаты семестровой контрольной. Это просто ошибка…  
— Не смей мне врать! — заорал Касси так, что эльф, который принес ему кофе, чуть не уронил поднос. — Не смей выкручиваться! Весь в свою мамочку, такая же лживая дрянь…  
Он схватил со стола письмо Сесили и разорвал его в клочья.  
— Ты еще смеешь приходить и спрашивать, можно ли тебе к ней поехать! Чтоб тебя там научили врать еще лучше?! Бездарность, лентяй, тупица… Каким по счету ты закончил этот курс?  
— Вторым, сэр, — прошептал Люциус.  
— После кого?  
— После Эммелины Вэнс.  
— Прекрасно! Тебя обошла какая-то девчонка, и ты спокойно об этом говоришь?  
— Я не…  
— Заткнись! — Касси ударил рукой по столу. — Ты не имеешь права быть вторым! Ты Малфой, понятно? Хотя когда я смотрю на тебя, мне в это не верится… Если бы я так позорил семью, твой прадед выгнал бы меня из дома!  
На самом деле это была почти правда. Прадед Люциуса (и дед Касси), полуграмотный торговец, разбогатевший на производстве котлов и сменивший простецкое «Мэлфорд» на аристократичное «Малфой», терпеть не мог своего сына, которого считал слабаком и тряпкой, зато возлагал большие надежды на внука. Касси должен был быть во всем первым. Отличник, ловец в квиддичной команде, староста факультета, староста школы, потом — самый успешный трейдер на магической бирже, сейчас — самый авторитетный финансист в волшебном Сити… Все это была дедовская выучка, заслуга старика, который одновременно и гордился внуком, и спуску ему не давал. Попробовал бы Касси вот так явиться домой с «выше ожидаемого» по ЗОТИ! Дед бы с него шкуру спустил, даром что внучок вымахал выше него и уже перешел на седьмой курс.  
Люциус молчал, опустив голову. Иной раз Касси это доводило до бешенства. Хоть однажды ответил бы, хоть бы сорвался! Но его сыночек, эта бледная моль, боялся отца до судорог. То ли дело сам Касси — когда они, бывало, ругались с дедом, так в доме стены дрожали!  
— Вот что, — сказал он, чуть успокоившись. — Никуда ты не поедешь. До ТРИТОНов остался всего год, так что сиди и зубри. Раз ты не в состоянии учиться, когда положено, будешь делать это на каникулах! Если через месяц я увижу, что ты знаешь предмет на «отлично», сможешь провести неделю у матери. Так ей и напиши.  
— Слушаюсь, сэр, — пробормотал Люциус.  
— Начинай прямо сейчас, — сказал Касси, вставая. — Все, мне пора.  
Эльф, который открывал входную дверь, оказался недостаточно проворным. Сегодня все словно сговорились довести его до белого каления! Пинком отшвырнув эльфа с дороги, Касси открыл дверь сам, на пороге сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и только потом аппарировал в Ставку.

***  
Тома он нашел в столовой. Удобно устроившись в кресле, тот, как ни в чем не бывало, пил шоколад и читал книгу.  
— Привет, Касси, — сказал он, подняв голову. — Почему ты так кричишь?  
Касси еще даже сказать ничего не успел. Но, должно быть, для легилимента его мысли сейчас состояли из сплошных воплей, не хуже, чем у тех гоблинов, когда их приканчивали.  
— А, — сказал Том. — Гоблины. Да, я уже в курсе.  
«Еще бы!» — чуть не ляпнул Касси. Но все-таки сдержался и спросил вслух:  
— Так это ты их…  
— Нет, — ответил Том, перелистнув страницу. — Я этих гоблинов знать не знаю. Да и зачем мне их убивать?  
— Может, ты вправду хотел купить их шахтенку.  
Том поднял брови.  
— Касси, ты стал бы при нынешних ценах вкладывать деньги в добычу угля?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и я нет… Позавтракаешь со мной?  
Только сейчас Касси сообразил, что еще ничего не ел. Он вызвал эльфа и велел принести себе яичницу с беконом. А Том пускай сам жует свою брокколи и прочую вегетарианскую гадость.  
— Ты точно уверен, что не ты их убил? — на всякий случай спросил он. — Ты все хорошо пом…  
— Да, — резко ответил Том. — Как только я услышал новости по радио, тут же проверил, где я был вчера. Еще есть вопросы?  
— Извини, — пробормотал Касси. — И что ты обо всем этом думаешь?  
— А что тут думать? — Том отложил книгу. — Нас хорошо подставили.  
— Угу, — согласился Касси. — Перед самыми переговорами с Рагноком. Смотри, что он мне написал.  
Том пробежал взглядом письмо.  
— Как тебе кажется, Рагнок вправду ждет объяснений? В смысле — он ведь не дурак и должен понимать, что это бред.  
— Ты не знаешь, как мыслят гоблины, — сказал Касси, принимаясь за принесенную эльфом яичницу. — Они ненавидят волшебников, и это не преувеличение. Они имеют с нами дело только потому, что другого выхода нет. Поэтому даже самый умный гоблин без колебаний поверит в любую чушь, которая бросает тень на волшебника. Тем более что в данном случае — извини, но у Рагнока есть основания. После того, как ты публично пообещал запихать его в мясорубку…  
— А чего он хотел? — возмутился Том. — Он требовал, чтобы я за неделю вернул полумиллионный кредит! Как раз когда я проиграл выборы, когда у меня свободных денег не было ни кната, когда…  
— Я знаю, — сказал Касси. — Но гоблины не делают различия между тем, что говорится в сердцах и что всерьез.  
— Я и всерьез запихал бы Рагнока в мясорубку, — заметил Том.  
— Чаще это повторяй, — посоветовал Касси, — если хочешь с ним договориться. Увидишь, дело пойдет, как по маслу!  
Том пододвинул к себе тарелку с брокколи.  
— Может, гоблины Гринготтса сами все подстроили, чтоб не идти на переговоры?  
— Нет, — ответил Касси, подумав. — Если бы Рагнок не хотел встречи, он бы просто отказался. А он дает нам возможность объясниться, значит, тоже заинтересован.  
— Тогда мог бы и наплевать на какой-то пяток гоблинов.  
— Исключено, — возразил Касси. — Для них единство расы значит гораздо больше, чем для людей.  
— То есть, нам придется оправдываться. Прекрасно! Обожаю унижаться перед гоблинами.  
— Можно этого не делать.  
Том поморщился.  
— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что так надо. Ладно, я не сахарный, переживу... Но пока что дождемся Колина. Он должен через свои источники выяснить, что произошло в чертовом Ноттингемшире.  
Но Розье-старший, а с ним за компанию и Долохов, появились только часа через два. Вести, которые Колин принес, были неутешительными.  
— Крауч не будет сильно копаться в этом деле, — сказал он. — Зачем? Он и так нас ненавидит, а теперь получил лишний повод. Подозреваемый есть, ордеров на арест можно выписать хоть сто. Тем более что в наши дни очень удобно все валить на Темного Лорда.  
— Ну да, — согласился Том. — Скоро я буду виноват в каждом ограблении винной лавки… Колин, а почему Крауч вообще решил, что я в этом замешан?  
— Тебя видели маглы, — пояснил Колин. — Ты назвал им свое имя и спросил дорогу.  
— Что-что я сделал? — ошеломленно переспросил Том.  
Касси, несмотря на свое мрачное настроение, не смог удержаться от смеха.  
— Меня всегда изумляло, — сказал Том, — с какой уверенностью люди говорят о моих якобы жертвах. «Их убил Волдеморт»! Это что, на трупе написано? Но теперь все понятно, раз уж я взял моду представляться каждому встречному.  
— А можно найти и допросить этих маглов? — спросил Долохов.  
— С ними уже поработали обливиаторы, — хмуро ответил Колин. — Да и что нам это даст? Кто угодно может нацепить мантию, надвинуть капюшон на лицо и назваться Лордом Волдемортом.  
— А как именно я их убил? — поинтересовался Том.  
— Режущим заклятьем. Буквально выпустил из них всю кровь.  
— Бред какой, — буркнул Долохов.  
— Действительно, — сказал Том. — Почему не авадой?  
— Откуда я знаю? — Колин пожал плечами. — Может, ты разучился. Или решил стать приличным гражданином и не хотел «пачкать» палочку. Или стал патологически бояться зеленого цвета. Или…  
— Но в аврорате как-то должны это объяснить?  
— Да больно надо… Виновный налицо, свидетели есть, Крауч сейчас будет добиваться введения экстренных мер. В общем, наше дело плохо.  
— Не так уж и плохо, — заметил Том. — Других подозреваемых нет, а меня они могут ловить хоть до второго пришествия. Проблема не в аврорате, а в гоблинах… Придется самим провести следствие, это в наших интересах. Аврорский пост уже сняли?  
— Да. Шахта опечатана, но вряд ли ее станут проверять до понедельника.  
Вот тут черт и дернул Касси Малфоя за язык.  
Хорошо так дернул, ничего не скажешь.  
Все уставились на него.  
— Ты туда пойдешь? — переспросил Долохов. — Один?  
— А вы собрались толпой? — отрезал Касси. — Чтобы привлечь лишнее внимание?  
— Нет, но… Почему ты-то?  
— Я единственный из вас знаю обычаи и язык гоблинов, — объяснил Касси. — Может, я увижу то, чего другие не заметят.  
— Резонно, — согласился Колин.  
На самом деле Касси просто нервничал. Предстоящие переговоры с Рагноком были его детищем. Он три года потратил, чтобы этого добиться! И если теперь кто-то все испортит…  
— Хорошо, — сказал Том. — Так и поступим. Пока ты там, каждый час выходи на связь. Если что, мы сразу к тебе аппарируем.  
— Но один ты не пойдешь, — вмешался Долохов. — Я дам тебе охрану.  
Вот так Касси и навязали чертова Ивэна Розье.

***  
Теперь они стояли вдвоем посреди широкой лужайки. По двустороннему зеркальцу Касси уже связался со Ставкой и сообщил, что они на месте.  
Перед ними было невысокое каменное здание без окон, обычный вход в гоблинскую шахту. С одной стороны здания был широкий желоб, в который должен был сыпаться уголь. Сейчас желоб пустовал.  
Земля вокруг домика была истоптана, а в одном месте, футах в пяти от входной двери, осталось большое темное пятно. Видно, там и лежали трупы. Больше ничего не было интересного, если не считать ровной, будто вырезанной в земле дуги радиусом пятнадцать футов. Должно быть, там стоял магический барьер, которым авроры огораживали место происшествия.  
Низкая, по бедро взрослому человеку, дверь домика была запечатана большой сургучной печатью.  
Розье, казалось, вовсе не смотрел по сторонам. Бросил один быстрый взгляд, когда они аппарировали, а теперь беззаботно подставлял лицо солнечным лучам. Охранничек… Ну, хоть не мешал. Зато опять включил свое радио, и даже в пяти шагах до Касси доносилось «бумс-бумс-бумс».  
Он показал жестом, чтоб Ивэн приглушил звук.  
— Слушай, ты так не оглохнешь?!  
— Нет.  
— А тебе не надоедает слушать это часами?  
Ивэн помотал головой.  
— Мне нравится… Хотите тоже?  
Он подошел к Касси, снял одну из сережек и протянул на ладони. Касси взял ее и приложил к уху.  
То, что Ивэн называл музыкой, в первый миг показалось ему жуткой какофонией. Мелодия состояла из тяжелого ритма ударных, на который накладывались такие звуки, будто кто-то с особой жестокостью выдирал струны из гитары. Главный исполнитель то хрипел, то рычал, то визжал, как резаный. Текст песни, насколько Касси мог расслышать, больше чем на треть состоял из повторяющейся фразы Fuck 'em all.  
— Классно, да? — сказал Ивэн, улыбаясь. — Правда, клевый сейчас был проигрыш?  
— Очень, — буркнул Касси, возвращая серьгу. — И как называется эта… э-э… композиция?  
— « _Вылез из кобальта кобольд_ ». Мне кажется, нам сейчас самое то… А группа — «Псы Дикой охоты».  
Понятно. Очередные длинноволосые придурки в драных мантиях.  
— Ага, — саркастически сказал Касси. — Это те, у которых солист на концерте стаскивает с себя штаны и прыгает по сцене нагишом?  
Ивэн посмотрел на него сочувственно.  
— Нет, конечно. Вы путаете с Майком Тишевски из «Дня рождения инфери». А солист «Псов» — это Стэн Броктон. Он ничего такого не делает. Только иногда, как сильно разойдется, разбивает гитару себе об голову, ну и все.  
Касси глянул на него, но так и не понял, издевается мальчишка или нет.  
Они обошли здание, но смотреть больше было не на что. Никаких зацепок, никаких следов.  
Стало ясно, что придется спускаться в шахту.


	2. Глава 2, где Абраксас Малфой выступает в еще менее свойственной ему роли сыщика

Касси потянулся к запертой и запечатанной дверце, но Ивэн вдруг отстранил его.  
— Дайте я…  
Над печатью он колдовал минут десять, но умудрился аккуратно, не сломав ее, отделить одну сторону от косяка. Теперь, если закрыть дверь изнутри, не видно будет, что печать нарушена.  
Оказывается, мальчишка что-то соображает… Касси пока не решил, рад он этому или нет.  
Дверь была такая низкая, что пришлось бы пролезать туда на четвереньках. Ивэн так и собрался сделать, но теперь уже Касси вмешался:  
— Погоди. Нам надо уменьшиться, а то придется все время сгибаться в три погибели. Да и разглядеть мы так сможем больше.  
Должно быть, смешное было зрелище со стороны, когда они, направив друг на друга палочки, синхронно произнесли:  
— Reducio!  
От скорости, с какой стены домика рванули вверх, у Касси голова закружилась, а в желудке что-то противно сжалось. Он убрал свою палочку на секунду позже, чем это сделал Розье. Теперь оба были ростом с трехлетнего ребенка.  
Ивэн спросил:  
— Что, пойдем?  
Его голос звучал так пискляво, что Касси чуть не рассмеялся. Сам он просто кивнул, не желая слышать собственный пронзительный голосок.  
Внутри домика было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Касси зажег люмос и увидел перед собой клети подъемников, толстые балки с перекинутыми через них стальными шнурами, а еще какое-то громоздкое сооружение, похожее на насос. Все это было тихим и неподвижным, словно тоже умерло вместе с хозяевами.  
Ближайшая клеть выглядела не сказать чтоб очень надежной, зато была пуста, а прочие заполнены углем. Дно подъемника зловеще лязгнуло, когда они забрались туда вдвоем. Ивэн хотел было запустить его чарами, но Касси перехватил его руку, казавшуюся теперь тонкой, как прутик.  
— Не колдуй здесь!  
Вот не хотел же рта раскрывать… Голос прозвучал, как визг поросенка. Кажется, об образе уважаемого, солидного волшебника придется на время забыть.  
— Почему? — спросил Ивэн.  
— У гоблинов своя магия, — ответил Касси, безуспешно напрягая горло, чтобы говорить хоть чуть-чуть ниже. — В сочетании с нашими заклятьями неизвестно, что получится. А тут глубина футов триста. Хочешь камнем вниз полететь?  
— Не хочу, — ответил Ивэн и уселся прямо на дно подъемника.  
Касси откашлялся, тронул холодную решетку ладонью.  
— Duγish, — произнес он гоблинское слово, означавшее «вниз».  
Клеть содрогнулась и стала опускаться.  
Она то шла ровно, то дергалась, словно цепляясь за невидимые препятствия. Временами движение совсем не ощущалось, но если навести огонек люмоса на стены, было видно, как быстро они уплывают вверх. От этой скорости, тьмы и плотной тишины вокруг становилось не по себе. Касси повел плечами, отгоняя неприятное чувство, и впервые порадовался, что он здесь не один.  
Вдруг клеть остановилась так резко, что пришлось схватиться за решетку, чтобы не упасть. Весь спуск занял меньше двух минут. Распахнув дверцу, Касси шагнул вперед.  
Здесь было гораздо прохладнее, чем наверху. Огоньки люмоса словно расплывались в сыром, едко пахнущем воздухе.  
В густой тишине совсем рядом слышалось мерное постукивание — тум-тум, тум-тум. Неужели здесь кто-то есть? Ивэн тоже напрягся и, отодвинув Касси плечом, пошел вперед, прикрывая огонек люмоса ладонью. Но вскоре раздался его голос:  
— Все в порядке. Просто вагонетка взбесилась.  
Вагонеток вокруг было, наверное, десятка три. Перевернутые, они валялись без всякого порядка, словно кто-то раскидал их в пылу драки. На рельсах оставалась только одна, она-то и каталась бестолково туда-сюда, ударяясь о своих соседок. Должно быть, с гибелью хозяев магия не иссякла сразу, но для осмысленной деятельности ее уже не хватало.  
Минут пять Ивэн и Касси стояли, прислушиваясь, но, кроме глухого «тум-тум» вагонетки, все было тихо. Вот только видимость была не дальше двух шагов. В такой темнотище они далеко не продвинутся.  
— Heldak', — прошептал Касси и понял, что не ошибся. Вдоль стен шахты замерцали десятки голубых огоньков — гоблинские светильники, похожие на гнилушки. Они не нагреваются и не содержат открытого огня. В памяти всплыло когда-то услышанное: если огоньки вдруг разгораются ярко-ярко и начинают трещать, значит, в шахте скопилось слишком много рудничного газа. Но сейчас свет был мягкий и тусклый.  
Теперь перед ними открылась низкая, извилистая галерея шахты. Ее потолок поддерживали массивные деревянные скрепы, по полу тянулись рельсы, а по бокам зияли, как раскрытые рты, черные дыры штолен. И везде было ужасающе тихо.  
Касси вдруг понял всю бессмысленность их затеи. Ему-то казалось, что он разбирается в шахтах. Когда-то он владел акциями уэльского Koblinai Mining Trust и даже был один раз на шахте, конечно, не внизу, а на поверхности. Но одно дело — рассматривать чертежи и слушать разъяснения услужливого директора, и совсем другое — самому оказаться в трехстах футах под землей. Здесь перестаешь думать о биржевых ценах на уголь, дивидендах на акции и прочих таких вещах. Все это куда-то пропадает перед лицом угольно-черной, сырой и пугающе огромной реальности, в которой тянет сквозняком, валяются брошенные вагонетки и тускло светят гоблинские гнилушки.  
— А что мы вообще здесь ищем? — тоже шепотом спросил Ивэн. Кажется, это место и на него действовало угнетающе.  
— Улики, — туманно ответил Касси.  
— Разве тут не побывали авроры?  
Касси пожал плечами.  
— Может, они что-нибудь проглядели. Не думаю, что они заходили далеко вглубь шахты.  
— Я их понимаю, — хмыкнул Ивэн.  
Касси и сам теперь не верил, что удастся что-нибудь найти. Он не чувствовал в себе призвания сыщика. Шахта может тянуться на мили и мили под землей — как долго они будут здесь блуждать?  
Но делать было нечего, и Касси двинулся вперед.  
— В новостях сказали, что гоблинов убил Лорд, — негромко сказал шедший следом Розье.  
— Мало ли что там сказали! Он этого не делал.  
— Я знаю. Хотя со старика бы сталось…  
Касси чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. «Старик»! Да Том всего на два года старше него. Впрочем, для такого молокососа, как Розье, сорок с лишним лет — наверняка уже глубокая древность. Должно быть, он удивлен, как Касси еще не рассыпается в порошок на ходу!  
От злости Касси чуть не проскочил поворот в первую штольню. Он уже хотел углубиться туда, чтобы все осмотреть, но в этот самый миг на него сошло озарение.  
Искать улики в шахте можно до Мерлинова вторника. Но зачем?  
Гоблинам, конечно, только дай помахать киркой, но временами и они ложатся спать. А это значит…

***  
— Что мы теперь ищем? — спросил Розье, полчаса наблюдавший за тем, как Касси осматривает каждый фут неровных стен галереи.  
Местами по ним текли ручейки воды, а на полу между рельсов уже собирались лужи. Видно, насос, который откачивал воду из шахты, после гибели хозяев тоже отключился.  
— Мы ищем дверь, — сказал Касси, аккуратно перешагивая через очередную лужу. Вода, смешанная с угольной крошкой, могла бы напрочь испортить дорогие ботинки.  
— Дверь куда? — упорствовал Розье.  
— В shegrak’, жилые помещения. Вряд ли они очень далеко от подъемника.  
— Гоблины что, живут прямо в шахтах? — изумился Розье.  
Чему его вообще учили в Хогвартсе?! До чего невежественное поколение… А ведь Розье-старший не производит впечатление дурака. Вот что бывает, если махнуть рукой на воспитание детей!  
— Где им еще жить? — спросил Касси. — Гоблины не люди, они чувствуют себя гораздо лучше под землей, чем на поверхности. С их точки зрения здесь очень уютно, да и на работу ходить недалеко… Ладно, хватит болтать, ищи дверь или что-нибудь на нее похожее. Это может быть просто контур в стене.  
— А как мы ее откроем? — поинтересовался Розье.  
— Я разберусь! — рявкнул Касси.  
Точнее, хотел рявкнуть, а на самом деле пропищал. После этого пришлось замолчать. Незачем выставлять себе на посмешище перед мальчишкой. Тем более что Касси, честно говоря, понятия не имел, как откроет эту самую дверь. Если она заперта на гоблинский замок, тут даже Bombardo не поможет.  
Но им повезло. Дверь, которую удалось обнаружить еще через полчаса, была распахнута настежь.  
Войдя в гоблинский дом, Розье присвистнул от удивления. Может, он ждал увидеть что-то вроде каморки домовых эльфов. Но гоблины любят жить на широкую ногу, и даже у последнего бедняка дом даст сто очков вперед любой антикварной лавке.  
Внутри шеграка было намного теплее, чем в галереях шахты. В главной комнате буквально не протолкнуться было от бесчисленных столиков, кресел, шкафчиков и горок с посудой. Вся мебель была покрыта резьбой или инкрустацией, все свободные поверхности заставлены кувшинами, кубками, статуэтками, в глазах рябило от блеска металла и самоцветов… Даже на вкус Касси это было вульгарно. Но гоблинам именно такое и нравится.  
Однако с порога было видно, что в жилище побывали посторонние. Мебель была перевернута и разбросана, кубки и кувшины валялись на полу, под ногами хрустели осколки фарфора. Касси заглянул в спальни — постели были разворошены, одеяла и подушки сброшены на пол, будто их обитателей тащили отсюда силой.  
Наверняка авроры пришли к тому же выводу. Хотя Мерлин с ними, с аврорами… Вот как доказать Рагноку, что Лорд Волдеморт здесь ни при чем?  
Дело представлялось совершенно безнадежным.  
— Круто, — послышался за спиной веселый голос Розье.  
Этого Касси уже не мог перенести.  
— Слушай, что ты здесь…  
Чтобы голос не звучал пискливо, приходилось говорить шепотом. Но Касси постарался вложить в него максимум злости.  
— Что ты здесь увидел крутого, скажи на милость?!  
Но Ивэн, казалось, только из вежливости сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться Касси в лицо.  
— А вы не видите? — он обвел рукой окружавший их разгром. — Нам здорово повезло.  
— В чем, мать твою?!  
— Это же то, что мы искали, — сказал Ивэн так терпеливо, словно говорил с умалишенным. — Судите сами: смог бы один волшебник справиться с пятью… ладно, будем считать только старших… с двумя взрослыми гоблинами? Да еще у них дома, где действует их собственная магия?  
— Он мог прийти не один, — возразил Касси.  
— Как бы он запустил подъемник? Не так много волшебников знают язык гоблинов.  
— Мог взять с собой кого-то, кто знает.  
— А хозяева в это время так крепко спали, что не слышали шума? И вход в шахту они никогда не запирают?  
— Запирают, — вынужден был признать Касси. — Причем крепко.  
Гоблины вообще знатные параноики и мастера охранной магии. Будь это иначе, Гринготтс не пользовался бы славой самого надежного в мире банка.  
— Видите? — торжествующе сказал Розье. — Наверняка убийце кто-то помог. Сначала я думал, что эта семейка сама поднялась наверх …  
Что-что делал этот сопляк? Думал?!  
— … Но теперь стало ясно, что их заставили. Вопрос — зачем?  
Касси наконец понял, к чему он клонит.  
— Это же очевидно! — фыркнул он, чтобы юнец не подумал, будто Касси глупее его. — Их убили заклятьем, а это можно сделать только наверху. Под землей палочковая магия работает непредсказуемо.  
— Зачем? — упрямо повторил Ивэн, будто не слышал его. — К чему создавать себе столько хлопот, если можно убить гоблинов здесь? Кроме палочки, есть еще нож, удавка… Да можно было просто размозжить им головы, например, вот этим, — он указал на валявшегося на полу тяжелого серебряного слона. — Или этим, — он ткнул пальцем в бронзовый подсвечник в виде русалки. — Понимаете?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что убийце надо было обязательно применить магию? — начал Касси. — Но все равно это мог быть только волшебник…  
В это мгновение из галереи до них донесся приглушенный шум.  
Сомнений не было: включился подъемник.

***  
Из шеграка они выскочили, как ошпаренные.  
— Heldak' shemu, — быстро прошептал Касси.  
Огни погасли. Со всех сторон подступила вязкая тьма.  
Пробежав по галерее, они заскочили в отверстие одной из штолен. Очень вовремя, потому что шум стих — значит, клеть подъемника достигла дна и остановилась.  
Некоторое время оттуда не слышалось ни звука, кроме отдаленного стука вагонетки. Касси казалось, что он сам дышит громко, как кузнечные меха. Вот что значит возраст и отсутствие тренировок… Пробежал двадцать футов, и уже дыхание сбивается… Если они выйдут отсюда благополучно, надо будет всерьез взяться за здоровье…  
Ивэна он не слышал. Где этот чертов пацан? Он вообще здесь?  
Внезапно совсем рядом раздался скрипучий голос.  
— Idirek?  
Говоривший спрашивал по-гоблински, но тут же исправился:  
— Эй, кто здесь?  
Может, он разглядел человеческий силуэт в темноте, но скорее просто догадался. Гоблины чуют людей за милю.  
Внезапно вспыхнул свет. От неожиданности Касси зажмурился, перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна. Гоблину тоже, видно, свет ударил по глазам, потому что он заморгал.  
Выглядел он, как все гоблины, — низкорослый (даже в уменьшенном виде Касси был выше его дюйма на три), с длинными тонкими пальцами и острым носом, одетый в ярко-красный костюм с блестящими медными пуговицами. Гоблины обожают красный и синий цвета.  
— Кто ты такой? — требовательно и зло спросил гоблин. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
Касси украдкой огляделся. В штольне он был один, Ивэна нигде не было видно. Мальчишка что, смылся под шумок?  
— Добрый день, — вежливо сказал Касси, чувствуя всю неуместность этой фразы.  
— Очень добрый, — насмешливо ответил гоблин. — Вчера один человек убил всю мою семью. А сегодня другой рыщет по нашей шахте. Прекрасный день!  
— Видишь ли, — Касси лихорадочно искал отговорку, — я… просто хотел навестить место гибели Вигрода. Так сказать, отдать последний долг… Мы были знакомы.  
— Неужели? — ядовито спросил гоблин. — А может, ты явился что-нибудь стащить?  
Касси молча показал ему пустые ладони.  
— Не оправдывайся, — ощерился гоблин. — Все волшебники — убийцы и воры!  
— Не все, — возразил Касси. — Я друг гоблинам. Можешь спросить об этом у Рагнока, главы Гринготтса. Мы всегда хорошо ладили. Я правильно понимаю, что говорю с Бодригом? Это твоего брата убили, верно? Прими мои соболезнования.  
— Лживые слова, — гоблин смотрел на него, оскалив мелкие острые зубы. — Жалкие отговорки. Волшебникам нельзя верить. Договариваться с ними могут только такие, как Рагнок. Трусы, отступники, предатели своей расы!  
Это было по меньшей мере странно. Гоблин, так резко отзывающийся в присутствии человека о другом гоблине? Да еще о своем начальнике? Ведь, если нет никакой ошибки, этот самый Бодриг работает в отделе валютных операций Гринготтса… По радио говорили, что после смерти брата он был в состоянии шока. Может, от потрясения сошел с ума?  
Касси нащупал в кармане палочку. Если не будет другого выхода, придется колдовать. Уйти он не мог — гоблин перегораживал ему выход из штольни.  
— Но это хорошо, что ты упомянул Рагнока, — недобрым голосом сказал гоблин. — Теперь я знаю, кто ты, зачем сюда явился и от кого… Уйти ты уже не сможешь. Прощай, человек.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и Касси услышал за спиной сильный треск. Обернувшись, он увидел, как ломаются и падают бревна, поддерживавшие своды штольни. Посыпались куски породы. Касси бросился вперед, но гоблин отскочил, опять щелкнув пальцами, и огромный кусок камня рухнул прямо перед Касси.  
Он выхватил палочку, целясь в гоблина. Но еще не успел ничего сделать, как тот вдруг покачнулся, взмахнул руками и упал ничком. Перепрыгнув каменную груду, Касси выбежал из штольни. За его спиной с грохотом рушились стены.  
На мгновение все вокруг заволокла угольная пыль, и Касси зажмурился. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел Ивэна, который, прижав гоблина к земле, своим ремнем связывал ему руки.  
— Ты его оглушил? — сипло спросил Касси.  
— Да, — сказал Ивэн. — Кинул куском угля.  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул Касси, привалившись к стене.  
Все шло совсем плохо. Их застали в гоблинской шахте, они напали на одного из ее владельцев… Конечно, Рагнок будет просто счастлив!  
Ивэн поднялся и, глядя на Касси своим безмятежным, почти прозрачным взглядом, сказал:  
— Если что, можно его… ну, понимаете.  
— Увидим, — тихо ответил Касси.  
Если другого выхода не будет…  
Только еще одного гоблинского трупа им не хватало!  
Стоя над оглушенным гоблином, Касси сквозь зубы выругался.  
Ивэн тем временем, присев на корточки, рылся у Бодрига в карманах.  
— О! — вдруг удивленно сказал он и поднялся, показывая Касси свою находку.  
Это была волшебная палочка.

***  
— Я думал, гоблинам нельзя даже прикасаться к палочкам, — сказал Розье.  
— Нельзя, — ответил Касси, — как и эльфам, оборотням, маглам и всем прочим существам, кроме людей. Но, как видишь, не все гоблины с этим согласны.  
У него в голове крутилась какая-то смутная мысль. Она ускользала, терялась… Наконец Касси удалось ее «ухватить».  
— Его надо раздеть! — крикнул он. — Ищи вот такой знак…  
Он повел в воздухе рукой, досадуя, что не может изобразить, как следует. Но Ивэн уже действовал. Вынув из кармана нож, он разрезал на гоблине камзол и рубашку и стянул их, брезгливо рассматривая туловище, покрытое грубой темной кожей.  
— Этот? — спросил он, выворачивая гоблину локоть.  
На левой руке с внутренней стороны виднелась татуировка, похожая на два переплетенных кельтских креста.  
— Да, — сказал Касси.  
Двойная руна «деш», сокращение от Dalvat-i Daγi — «благословенный народ копей», как гоблины любят называть себя на стародавний манер. Символ запрещенного подпольного Братства Гоблинов, члены которого ненавидят волшебников и выступают за войну с ними до победного конца.  
Что ж, теперь понятно, почему этот гоблин назвал Рагнока «предателем расы»… Братство Гоблинов не признает соглашений с людьми, что, однако, не мешает им добиваться права колдовать с помощью палочки. Члены Братства так и делают, если удастся украсть или отобрать ее у какого-нибудь волшебника. Человеческая магия дается им плохо, но они упорно осваивают «оружие врага». Хотя если их поймают с палочкой, это означает минимум пять лет Азкабана.  
Касси прикоснулся своей палочкой к той, которую они нашли у Бодрига, и шепнул:  
— Priori Incantatem.  
По шахте прокатился тихий гул, но больше ничего не случилось. Зато из палочки Бодрига полился серый дым, будто призрачная кровь. Она текла пыльным ручьем, сквозь который был виден пол шахты.  
— Ого, — сказал Ивэн, придерживая одной рукой Бодрига, который уже почти очнулся и слабо стонал.  
— Ты можешь его связать покрепче? — спросил Касси. — Надо забрать его в Ставку. Нам теперь есть что показать Рагноку.


	3. Глава 3, где Абраксас Малфой выступает в привычной ему роли, но все идет не так, как он ждал

— Разумеется, мы пока не сообщали в аврорат, — с любезной улыбкой сказал Том.  
Рагнок молчал, закрыв глаза, и только шевелил пальцами, словно сказанное было материальным предметом и глава Гринготтса пытался на ощупь определить, стоящая это вещь или фальшивка. Его лицо было совершенно неподвижно. Если бы не слабые движения рук, можно было подумать, что в кресле сидит большая уродливая кукла.  
Том сидел напротив, опираясь подбородком на сплетенные пальцы. Кресло Рагнока стояло на возвышении, так что их лица были на одном уровне.   
Можно было не сомневаться, что теперь Рагнок перетряхнет весь банк сверху донизу, выясняя, кто еще входил в подпольную ячейку вместе с Бодригом. Касси Малфой не знал, какие методы допроса применяют гоблины, но догадывался, что самые неприятные. Интересно, а что положено по их обычаям за убийство ближайших родственников? Вряд ли такой преступник умрет легко и быстро. Впрочем, Бодриг, наверное, был к этому готов. Уж если он не пожалел семью брата, лишь бы бросить тень на волшебников и сорвать переговоры… Невозможно понять, как мыслят фанатики.  
Но положение самого Рагнока было незавидное. Стоит аврорату узнать, что Братство Гоблинов действовало под самым его носом, — карьере нынешнего главы Гринготтса придет конец. Оставался, конечно, и другой выход, на который Рагноку сейчас мягко намекнули. Если Темный Лорд возьмет на себя ответственность за трагедию в Ноттингемшире, никто ничего не узнает. Единственное, что требуется взамен, — это уступчивость на переговорах.  
Судя по всему, намек был понят правильно.  
— Я ценю ваш жест доброй воли, — наконец произнес Рагнок. — Могу я рассчитывать на вашу сдержанность и в дальнейшем?  
— Безусловно, — вежливо ответил Том.  
— Тогда мы можем вернуться к нашим делам, — сказал гоблин так спокойно, словно не его только что вынудили капитулировать. — Если я правильно понимаю, вы, как и я, обеспокоены положением галлеона.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Том. — И у меня такое чувство, что через полгода все станет совсем плохо.  
Рагнок наконец открыл глаза. Маленькие, темные, смотревшие пристально и жестко из-под нависших век, они казались совсем неуместными на этом жабьем лице.  
— Намного скорее, — сказал он. — Примерно через месяц-два.  
Вот оно что! Касси сделал глубокий вдох. Оказывается, гоблины Гринготтса давно сидят, как на горячей сковородке.  
— То есть, вы предполагаете, — спросил Том, — что галлеон потеряет статус основной расчетной валюты магического мира?  
— Я не предполагаю, — сказал Рагнок бесцветным голосом. — Я знаю.  
— Его вытеснит американский талер?  
— Конечно.  
— Это не может произойти за два месяца, — возразил Том.  
Рагнок слегка моргнул.  
— Я имею в виду, что все начнется через месяц-другой. Полностью процесс займет четыре-пять лет. Но это неизбежно. Вы понимаете, какие будут последствия? Канада, Австралия и Новая Зеландия начнут дрейфовать в «зону талера» и требовать все большей самостоятельности. Индию и Южную Африку мы уже потеряли…  
— Да, — сказал Том. — Я понимаю, о чем вы говорите. Британской империи в том виде, в каком мы ее знали, придет конец.

***  
Эту часть разговора Касси слушал в пол-уха. Столь высокие политические материи его не интересовали. Он отвечал прежде всего за средства организации, уж не говоря о своих собственных. Примерно треть денег он уже перевел в талеры и в чистое золото. Надо будет «перекинуть» еще столько же… Конечно, он был патриотом, и все такое прочее, но не собирался спасать курс галлеона за свой счет.  
В то же время он чувствовал определенную гордость, что сидит сейчас в личной резиденции Рагнока, святая святых гоблинского сообщества, где на его глазах вершатся судьбы всей магической Британии.  
На встрече присутствовало всего четыре существа: два человека и два гоблина. Из них говорили двое, а двое других играли роль молчаливых наблюдателей. Касси позвали сюда в качестве финансового советника Темного Лорда. Напротив за столом сидел молодой гоблин в очках с тонкой золотой оправой — заместитель Рагнока и, кажется, сын его сестры. Для гоблинов очень важно родство по этой линии, племянников они продвигают по карьерной лестнице даже охотнее, чем собственных детей.  
Рагнок теперь молчал, а говорил Том — так гладко, будто выступал в Визенгамоте:  
— Все, что происходит, задевает нас так же, как и вас. Нельзя смотреть спокойно, как Гринготтс, столетиями служивший главной опорой магической Британии, теряет свои позиции. Важнейший финансовый институт, скрепляющий империю воедино, на наших глазах пытаются превратить в придаток, который будет обслуживать сиюминутные интересы Министерства магии…  
Это была пустая болтовня, и все присутствующие это знали. На самом деле Том терпеть не мог гоблинов в целом и Гринготтс в частности. Он постоянно повторял: американцы выигрывают потому, что у них магическими финансами занимаются люди. Гоблинам надо дать укорот, лишить их банковской монополии, превратить в тот самый придаток, а еще лучше — загнать в резервации.  
Но правила игры есть правила игры. Сейчас Том и Рагнок пришли сюда договариваться, а значит, Том обязан был сказать положенные слова, а Рагнок — сделать вид, что ему верит.  
Гоблин внешне не проявлял никаких эмоций. Касси рассматривал его длинные тонкие пальцы, унизанные кольцами так, что было непонятно, как они вообще могут сгибаться. Когда пальцы двигались, по столу прыгали разноцветные солнечные зайчики — отблески от бриллиантов и сапфиров.  
А Друэлла Блэк еще когда-то пеняла Касси, что он одевается слишком броско, как нувориш. Мол, запонки из чистого золота — это не комильфо.  
Но с гоблинами иначе нельзя, им нужно демонстрировать богатство.  
— … В этом все дело, — закончил Том, и Рагнок согласно кивнул.  
— Да-да, — сказал он и даже задвигался в кресле, показывая высшую степень заинтересованности. — Все это верно. Министерство магии оказывает давление на Гринготтс, чтобы мы поддерживали курс магловского фунта. Мы связаны обязательствами, но это не значит, что мы будем долго мириться с таким положением вещей…  
Касси постарался сосредоточиться. Теперь нельзя позволять себе отвлекаться. Наконец-то от высокопарных разговоров о судьбах мира они перешли к насущным вопросам.  
— Сколько золота вы сейчас дополнительно выводите на рынок? — спросил Том.  
Тонкие губы Рагнока растянулись в чем-то вроде усмешки.  
— Порядка десяти тонн ежедневно.  
Что?!  
Том тоже переспросил:  
— Сколько?  
— Разумеется, это условное золото, а не металл в его натуральном выражении, — пояснил Рагнок. — Но все равно это колоссально много. Даже если часть этого объема будет выкуплена физически… Мы вынуждены увеличивать добычу на наших южноафриканских рудниках, чтобы иметь запас под рукой. Иначе нельзя, потому что магловская валюта лишь формально обеспечена золотым эквивалентом. По сути это бумажки. Фунт сейчас крайне неустойчив, без нашей поддержки его стоимость рухнет…  
— Но ведь из-за этого Гринготтс не может подпитывать деньгами магический мир, так? — перебил Том.  
Рагнок сделал вид, что не заметил неучтивости. Для него это был слишком важный разговор.  
— Да, именно. Мы не можем увеличивать денежную массу, снижать учетную ставку, расширять кредитование, не можем вообще ничего. Все свободные ресурсы приходится бросать на поддержку фунта, а это бездонная бочка.  
— Все потому, что министр магии выполняет волю маглов, — заметил Том.  
— Да, все поэтому, — эхом откликнулся Рагнок.  
— Мы можем поддержать вашу сторону против Министерства магии, — сказал Том. — У нас есть… свои способы.  
Рагнок с минуту молчал.  
— Я рассчитываю на это, — сказал он наконец.

***  
— …Нельзя позволять, чтобы маглорожденные беспрепятственно меняли фунты на галлеоны, — сказал Том.  
Шел второй час беседы, и стол теперь был заставлен крохотными чайными чашечками и блюдцами, на которых возвышались горки приторно сладких гоблинских лакомств.  
Рагнок мелкими глотками пил чай, крепко держа чашку своими закованными в броню паучьими пальцами.  
— Пока мы стараемся этого не допускать, — ответил он. — Мы ввели жесткие ограничения. Но в Визенгамоте немало маглорожденных. Эти люди богаты, влиятельны… Они не хотят держать свои капиталы в фунте, который может рухнуть в любую минуту. У них есть знакомые и родственники среди маглов, которые тоже не отказались бы перевести деньги в надежную валюту. Поэтому им нужна возможность «бегства» в галлеон. Сейчас они добиваются в Визенгамоте снятия ограничений на обмен. Если это им удастся — мы не сможем на законных основаниях отказать.  
— С другой стороны, галлеоны никуда не уйдут, — заметил Том, проглотив очередную конфету. — Они останутся в магическом мире и будут здесь работать.  
— Да, — согласился Рагнок. — Но и мы останемся с миллионами бесполезных фунтов на руках. Гоблины не могут на это пойти, поэтому мы готовы поддержать вашу борьбу с маглорожденными. Сейчас они несут угрозу всей нашей финансовой системе.  
— Очень хорошо, — сказал Том.  
Три четверти партии было уже сыграно.  
Касси прикрыл глаза, вдыхая сладковатый аромат чая. Собственно, дело было почти сделано. Осталось обсудить только технические вопросы…  
Не тут-то было.  
— А теперь самое важное, — вдруг сказал Том, со стуком отставляя чашку.  
Ему удалось произвести впечатление. Рагнок даже вздрогнул.  
— Вы обещали мне неограниченную финансовую поддержку, — произнес Том. — Но это мне не особенно нужно. Хвала Мерлину, многие мои сторонники — не бедные люди, да и я не побираюсь на улицах. Мне нужно другое… Вы должны быть готовы в определенный момент заморозить счета.  
Это было что-то новенькое. Этого они не обсуждали, когда планировали разговор.  
У Касси появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Когда Том вот так меняет правила игры по ходу дела — добра не жди.  
— Счета? — переспросил Рагнок.  
— Именно, — кивнул Том. — Текущие счета и депозиты Министерства, личные счета чиновников и членов Визенгамота, вообще любых людей, на которых я укажу. Видите ли, у меня есть определенные этические принципы…  
Лицо Рагнока выразило легкое недоумение.  
Том усмехнулся:  
— Есть, есть. Так вот, я сторонник взятия власти без лишних жертв. Мои противники держатся за свои посты, но еще больше они любят свои деньги. Как только они поймут, что в случае несогласия лишатся доступа к фамильным сейфам, — их настроение мгновенно переменится. Из наглого узурпатора я тут же стану благодетелем. Как только последний мелкий клерк в Министерстве поймет, что по моей воле может остаться без зарплаты, — его энтузиазм на службе новой власти превзойдет все ожидания…  
Рагнок слегка улыбнулся.  
— Это, без сомнения, отличная мысль, — сказал он. — Но важнейшие принципы Гринготтса — это конфиденциальность и сохранность вверенных нам денег. Мы следовали им на протяжении веков. Только решение суда может заставить нас приостановить операции по счету или нарушить банковскую тайну, и то мы еще подумаем, выполнять его или нет. Мы не можем отступить от принципов, не потеряв саму свою суть.  
Том слушал его с вежливым интересом, но молчал.  
— Хотя, разумеется, мы можем проявить некоторую гибкость, — заметил Рагнок, переплетая пальцы.  
Том молчал по-прежнему.  
— В обмен на компенсацию, конечно, — закончил глава банка.  
— Какую? — коротко спросил Том.  
— Равные права для гоблинов, — сказал Рагнок. — Прежде всего — право колдовать с помощью палочки.  
От благодушного настроения Касси не осталось и следа. Он был напряжен и встревожен. Том, конечно, хватил лишку со своими требованиями, но и Рагнок перешел все рамки.  
Ему очень хотелось вмешаться, но жесткая договоренность — не встревать в разговор, что бы ни случилось, — не давала этого сделать.  
Если сейчас все сорвется…  
— Хорошо, — просто сказал Том.  
Касси прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как кровь бросилась ему в лицо. Что Том говорит? Он соображает, что делает?! Касси не мог сейчас даже думать — все силы уходили только на то, чтобы не показать эмоций в присутствии гоблинов. Нельзя, чтобы они видели, каким сюрпризом решение Тома стало для его собственного советника.  
Зачем, зачем он это сделал?!  
Разговор между тем был завершен. Касси краем уха слышал, как Том и Рагнок договариваются, когда подписать совместный — и, разумеется, строго секретный — протокол, который подготовит племянник Рагнока.  
Потом Рагнок что-то говорил Касси, благодарил за устройство встречи, выражал надежду на успешное сотрудничество… Касси отвечал механически, у него все кипело внутри. Единственное, чего ему хотелось, — оказаться наедине с Томом, схватить его за грудки и спросить, что это, черт возьми, значит?!  
Рагнок тем временем так проникся к ним симпатией, что даже вышел их проводить. В другое время Касси в глубине души посмеялся бы, глядя, как грузный гоблин вперевалочку входит в лифт — конечно, не какой-нибудь грязный подъемник, как у его собратьев, а сверкающую позолотой и зеркалами просторную кабину. Но сейчас ему было не до смеха.  
Резиденция Рагнока находилась так глубоко под землей, что подъем занял минут пять. На поверхности располагался тщательно ухоженный парк с клумбами и фонтанами, каким позавидовали бы и в Версале. Стоя на посыпанной белоснежным песком дорожке, глава Гринготтса еще раз протянул Тому руку. Но вместо того, чтобы наклониться и пожать ее, Том вдруг заявил:  
— Одну минутку… Я хотел сказать вам еще кое-что.  
Глаза Рагнока широко раскрылись. Племянник, державший его под локоть, заметно напрягся.  
— Я еще раз хотел бы выразить свои сожаления по поводу инцидента в Ноттингемшире, — четко и раздельно произнес Том. — Хотя я не имею к нему отношения, эта история доставила неприятные минуты и вам, и мне. Чтобы впредь между нами не было недоразумений…  
Рагнок очень внимательно смотрел на него.  
— Я уже говорил, что предпочитаю решать проблемы без применения насилия, — продолжил Том. — Но обстоятельства бывают разные, не все складывается так, как нам хочется. Если вдруг мне или моим людям придется кого-нибудь убить, во избежание кривотолков мы будем оставлять такой знак…  
Он достал палочку, все время держа руки на виду. Рагнок остался внешне невозмутимым, а вот племянник сдвинулся на шаг вперед, словно готовясь закрыть собой дядю. Касси тоже шагнул вперед, чтобы вмешаться, если что.  
Но Том поднял палочку над головой, помедлил секунду, глядя в небо…  
— Morsmordre!  
Что-то большое, зеленое, сверкающее взлетело в воздух и рассыпалось мириадами искр. На мгновение Касси почудилось, что это фейерверк, но изумрудные искры не разлетались в стороны, а наоборот, стягивались вместе, образуя силуэт черепа, изо рта которого, как язык, выползала змея. Даже на фоне светлого июльского неба череп светился так ярко, что глазам становилось больно.  
Лицо Рагнока не изменило выражения, но кожа стала цвета темной меди.  
— На этом, — сказал Том, улыбаясь, — позвольте нам откланяться.


	4. Глава 4, где Абраксас Малфой выступает в роли самого себя

— Какого черта?! Какого черта тебе это понадобилось?!  
— Касси, не ори.  
Том выглядел вполне довольным собой.  
— По-моему, мы очень мило поговорили, — заметил он.  
— Ах, вот как? — Касси с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на него. — Мы несколько месяцев готовились к этому разговору! Предусмотрели все варианты! И вдруг тебя понесло тролль знает куда!  
— Касси, есть такая штука, называется «импровизация». Слыхал?  
— Есть такая штука, называется «бред сумасшедшего»! Слыхал?  
— Сядь, — Том поставил перед ним бутылку бренди и стакан. — Выпей, успокойся. В чем ты видишь бред?  
— Как ты мог пообещать Рагноку равные права для гоблинов? Ты представляешь, что из этого выйдет?!  
— Во-первых, — спокойно сказал Том, — обещать не значит жениться. Я пока сам не знаю, собираюсь ли это делать. Пусть сначала Рагнок выполнит свою часть договора. Во-вторых, даже если так — что страшного случится?  
— Это же гоблины! Хитрые, жестокие, беспринципные твари! А ты собираешься дать им оружие против волшебников. Хочешь, чтоб они развязали новую войну? И ты представляешь, какая будет реакция общества? Нас сотрут в порошок!  
Трясущимися руками Касси плеснул себе бренди и выпил его залпом.  
— Именно потому, что они хитрые и беспринципные твари, — весело сказал Том, — я и придумал этот знак, и устроил для Рагнока маленький фейерверк на прощанье. Он ведь тоже прикидывает, как бы обойти наше соглашение. Легкая угроза не помешает. Если он не хочет в следующий раз увидеть такую штуку над гоблинской шахтой, пусть не пытается меня надуть… Что же до общества, кто тебе сказал, что оно не примет эту идею? Люди безоружны перед чужой уверенностью. Поступай, как считаешь правильным, хотя бы весь мир был против, — и люди примут это как данность. Не надо никого и ничего бояться. Не надо оглядываться на чужое мнение. Наша сила — в том, что мы свободны. Мы поступаем, как хочется, а не как положено. Выигрывает тот, кто остается самим собой.  
Касси сжал голову руками.  
Опять эти слова, красивые слова, как на митинге… Оправдание для чего угодно. В том числе для того, чтобы нарушать все мыслимые договоренности — не с гоблинами, со своими!  
— Том, — Касси поднял голову, — ты, пожалуй, прав. Я тоже побуду самим собой и поступлю, как мне хочется. А именно, сейчас я лучше уйду, потому что говорить с тобой спокойно не могу, а устраивать дуэль не желаю.  
— Конечно, — Том кивнул. — До завтра. И спасибо тебе.  
— Тебе тоже спасибо за незабываемый день, — сказал Касси и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

***  
Настроение было такое отвратное, что нужно было хоть как-то отвлечься.  
Аппарировав несколько раз наугад, лишь бы подальше от Ставки, Касси вдруг вспомнил о Розье. Надо бы зайти его поблагодарить… Как-никак этот разболтанный юнец с нелепыми сережками и дурацкими музыкальными пристрастиями спас ему жизнь в шахте.  
Было даже известно, где его искать — у боевки был свой полигон в Корнуолле, куда ближнему кругу был открыт доступ. Туда Касси и аппарировал.  
Розье действительно оказался там, на тренировочной площадке, где Долохов гонял своих бойцов. Идя по песчаной дорожке, Касси услышал обманчиво ласковый голос Тони:  
— Ивэн, детка, у тебя глазки не болят, нет? А ручки? Что, и с ручками все в порядке?.. ТАК ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ПОПАСТЬ ПО МИШЕНИ, ТРОЛЛЬ ТЕБЯ РАЗДЕРИ?!  
Но Ивэну все было, как с гуся вода.  
— Зачем же так кричать? — только и спросил он.  
Потом замерцали белые вспышки заклятий, штук двадцать без перерыва.  
— Ну? — спросил Розье, опуская руку с палочкой.  
Долохов хмуро изучал мишень.  
— Недостаточно кучно легли, — сделал он вывод.  
Касси сам когда-то (недолго) тренировался у Тони и знал, что это почти высшая степень похвалы.  
Он подошел ближе. Ивэн помахал ему рукой и сказал:  
— Привет.  
Но видно было, что разговаривать ему не хочется, и благодарность не очень-то и нужна. Он сделал свое дело и опять вернулся в чужой, непонятный мир молодых, где нет места сорокалетним старым пням.  
Касси смотрел на Розье и думал: было бы неплохо, если бы Люциус хоть в чем-нибудь на него походил. Да, страшно раздражает, когда такой пацан смотрит на тебя и посмеивается. Но все же что-то в этом есть… Свобода, что ли.  
Касси попытался представить, что сказал бы Ивэн, если бы Касси был его отцом и не разрешил куда-то поехать. Да ничего не сказал бы. Просто посмотрел бы этими своими безмятежными, прозрачными глазами, повернулся и ушел. А потом стало бы слышно, как закрывается входная дверь — и хлопок аппарации за порогом.  
А может, он даже и спрашивать бы не стал.  
Жаль, что у Люциуса и близко нет такого характера…  
Черт с ним, пусть едет в гости к матери.  
Когда-то же надо ему научиться поступать так, как хочется.

 

— Конец —

_Июнь-июль 2011 года_


End file.
